Que comience el juego
by Todo Pasa
Summary: Gire la cabeza al escuchar crujir una rama detrás de mí, nada. Podía escuchar su voz retumbar en mi mente- Que comience el juego…- Solo esas cuatro palabras bastaron para que mis piernas se movieran solas buscando alejarme lo más posible de él.


Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es mía. Espero que a alguien le guste ya que soy nueva y no me considero una buena escritora…

Que comience el juego:

Mi respiración estaba agitada, el terror junto con la adrenalina invadían mis venas, aligerándome el cuerpo pero entorpeciendo mis movimientos. Las manos me sudaban en frio, mis pupilas estaban dilatas, y mi corazón a punto de saltarme del pecho.

La lluvia azotaba mi pelo, empapándome de pies a cabeza, haciéndome más difícil la tarea de avanzar. El agua estaba helada, se sentía como mil agujas sobre mi piel.

Sabía que estaba observándome, podía sentirlo siguiéndome, acechándome como un depredador sobre su presa. No entiendo cómo es que termine en esta situación. Corriendo por entre los arboles de aquel inmenso y oscuro bosque, sin un alma que se apiade de mí, porque si de algo estoy segura es que él no tendrá compasión conmigo, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna.

Gire la cabeza al escuchar crujir una rama detrás de mí, nada. Podía escuchar su voz retumbar en mi mente- Que comience el juego…- Solo esas cuatro palabras bastaron para que mis piernas se movieran solas buscando alejarme lo más posible de él.

De repente una sombra apareció a mi lado, instintivamente corrí para el lado contrario, pero fui demasiado lenta ya que me tomo por la falda de mi vestido, pegue un alarido de puro pánico, después escuche un ras guido.

-¡Maldición!-Escupí enojada, mire mis ahora desnudas piernas, mis bragas negras estaban perfectamente a la vista, ese vestido me había costado carísimo, me lamente, pero no me detuve ni un segundo, ya podía ver la casa que se alzaba imponente entre los árboles. Respiraba entre jadeos, agitada, antes de abrir la puerta principal que era de vidrio, le escuche reír a todo pulmón.

-Puedes correr pero no puedes esconderte de mi Sakura-

Cerré la puerta con llave, a lo lejos, como a unos diez metros, pude divisar su lúgubre figura, estaba parado observándome, solo le vi esbozar una media sonrisa sínica, cuando un relámpago alumbro el cielo. Me aleje de su visión con paso torpe, sin despegar mi vista de él, pero de un momento a otro ya no estaba.

El molesto cabello rosa se me adhería al sudor de la frente, me lo corrí con el dorso de la mano, me quede observando mis dedos, temblaban exageradamente. ¡Cálmate Sakura, no pierdas la compostura, por todo los cielos!

Los intentos de auto controlarme se fueron al caño cuando escuche ruidos que provenían del segundo piso, mire las escaleras con pánico, nada.

-Te dije que te encontraría…-Su aliento golpeo mi oído, se me helo la sangre, la respiración se me corto.

-¡Noooo!- Le propine un codazo en medio del estomago, haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo, me disponía a correr, pero el muy cabron tomo mi tobillo haciéndome caer. Me golpee la cabeza contra la dura madera, desorientándome, me arrastró por la pierna derecha acercándome más a él, sus ojos azules chispearon de la excitación. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, colocando un brazo a cada lado de mi cabeza. Me beso salvajemente los labios y el cuello, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo. Le mordí furiosamente el labio inferior, y lo empuje con toda mi fuerza por los hombros. Rodamos por el suelo, quedando esta vez yo arriba de él.

Me tomo de la cintura apretándome mas contra su pelvis, me movía provocando fricción entre nuestros cuerpos. Lo mire a los ojos casi con lastima, le acaricien el abdomen bajando cada vez más, le sonreí con malicia, me correspondió la sonrisa. Le di un puñetazo justo en su entre pierna, soltándome al instante para sujetarse la zona afectada.

Me levante veloz como un rayo, corriendo escaleras arriba con el corazón en la boca.

-¡Me la cobrare caro Haruno!- Se oía furioso, su enojo me deleitaba y asustaba a la vez. ¿De verdad me creía tan estúpida como para caer tan fácil?

Mire frenética las diferentes puertas que había en el estrecho pasillo, debía elegir rápido donde ocultarme.

Opte por la que conducía a la biblioteca, es una gran habitación, llena de estantes con libros, aunque no lo crean ideal para esconderse, ya que no miento al decirles que poseo muchos libros, en especial por mi profesión de medica. Camine entre los estantes abarrotados de libros, quedando congelada la oír el chirrido inconfundible de la puerta, me oculte mas entre las sombras, intente calmar mi respiración tapándome la boca con las manos en señal de nerviosismo.

Unas heladas manos me empujaron violentamente, haciendo que chocara de frente contra una pared, pegue la mejilla izquierda contra esta al sentir su cuerpo oprimiéndome. Sus manos acariciaban mis muslos, los pechos me dolían por la presión que ejercía y la dureza de la pared.

-¡Ya eres mía!- Su aliento me golpeo la nuca ¿Cómo era posible que se moviera tan sigilosamente? ¿Es que acaso soy sorda o algo? La furia recorría mis venas, ¡seré idiota!

-¡No, si yo puedo evitarlo!- De nuevo, mi codo voló hasta sus costillas, alejándolo dándome la oportunidad de huir. No me iba a ganar, claro que no.

Estaba exhausta de tanto correr, mi cuerpo seguía mojado y frio a causa de la lluvia. Con dificultad logre llegar hasta mi habitación, ¿debajo de la cama? No era algo muy cliché, ¿detrás de un mueble? De verdad Sakura ¿eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre? Decidí meterme dentro del armario, ahí es donde guardo las toallas, cajas viejas y un gran oso de peluche color blanco, regalo de mi antiguo novio.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, acomodándome lo más lejos posible de esta, podía sentir al oso detrás de mí, su tela era suave y me producía cosquillas al rosar mi piel. Supuse que al cansase de buscar, me dejaría en paz…

Que equivocada que estaba, los brazos del enorme oso me rodearon inmovilizándome por la espalda. Se escucho un estallido y luego un humo gris se esparció por el aire, y ahí lo entendí, sabía que me encontraría, lo esperaba, solo era cuestión de tiempo, no podía contra él, me resigne.

-Gane- Lamio mi cuello y parte de mi mandíbula-Perdiste Sakura-chan-

-¡Hiciste trampa Naruto! No es justo- Me queje, siempre era lo mismo, no importaba cuanto me esforzara en intentar escapar de él, siempre lograba atraparme. Y es que a mi esposo le encanta este juego, por alguna razón le fascina darme caza como si fuera una especie de demente sexual, y yo su frágil y delicada presa, debo admitir que a mí también me gusta pero decírselo es algo que mi orgullo no permitirá jamás.

-¿Yo? Recuerda que no hay límites ni reglas en esto Sa-ku-ra, además-Dijo poniéndome de frente a él- Ahora viene lo mejor, recuerda que te hare pagar ese golpe- un escalofrío erizo mi piel.

-Na-Naru-to…yo...

Una traviesa mano se coló por debajo de mi rasgado vestido, sacándome un suspiro-Ahora sí, que comience el juego- Me beso con ferocidad, y es que ¿A quién no le gustaría este juego? Con un esposo como Naruto…nadie se negaría…

- ¿Qué les pareció? Sería muy feliz si me dejaran comentarios, diciéndome que debería cambiar en mi forma de escribir, o si debo dedicarme a otra cosa… gracias por leer.


End file.
